Do it for Evans
by BloodyMarry
Summary: A short little fic about a poor little blue comb, and a couple of hopeless boys. It really is funny, and sweet. I know you'll love it! A bit random but cute! Set in 4th year. [JamesxLily] Complete!


**Title:** Do it for Evans

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** A short little fic about a poor little blue comb, and a couple of hopeless boys. It really is funny, and sweet. I know you'll love it! A bit random but cute! Set in fourth year. James/Lily

**Warnings:** Mild Adult Language

**Author notes:** I thought I would take a little break form my more serious commitments, other stories of course, and take a stab at writing a cute little one shot. I will probably be posting a few more later. Thanks to all my readers I love you all, and wouldn't be were I am now with out you.

**Do it for Evans**

* * *

"I just have to ask Lily out!" James said while running a hand through his already messy hair.

"You won't get very far with hair like that," Sirius said jokingly. He was pointing at James's hair and looking like he was scared of it.

"Stop it!" James shouted, swatting the offending hand away.

"Here, James," Remus said, while handed James a blue comb. James examined this comb scrunching up his face and narrowing his eyes, as if making sure this comb was worthy enough to touch his glorious hair, and making sure the poor little comb could deal with the messy bird nest that was his hair. Finally James nodded his head and turned toward the bathroom.

"Weird..." Sirius whispered.

"He walked over to the mirror, comb in hand, he had a determined look on his face. Saying he _would_ do this no matter what. The rest of the Marauders minus little Petey who was at the Library trying to do his homework, of course it was a worthless thing to do, but he had to try.

"I'm gonna do it," James said mostly to himself.

"Yeah, you are," Sirius said as if talking to a six year old.

"I'm gonna comb my hair," James said while his face seemed to take on a depressed look.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"I can't do it! It won't work!" James said hysterically.

"Calm down, Prongs, you can do this. Do it for Evans!" Sirius said confidently, it seemed to be working because the young stag animagus seemed to cheer up a little bit.

"Yeah, Prongsie, do it for Evans!" Remus encouraged.

"I will!" James stuck the comb in the air and threw his head back.

"Do it for Evans! Do it for Evans, damn it!" Sirius chanted.

James's face fell, "I can't, I'm scared. This hair, it just won't cooperate! It never does!"

"Oh, hush up!" Remus said in his I-know-more-than-you voice. "Really, it's only hair. If your actually that frightened I'll come over there and do it for you!"

"No! I can do it! I don't need anybody's help!" James hastily shoved the comb in his hair.

"Good work, Moony, I thought he'd never shut up!" Sirius said in a whisper.

"Oh, you shut up, you great git. You were encouraging him the while time!" Sirius only huffed and leaned against the bathroom wall.

"This is going to take a while. Exploding snap?"

"Sure, Padfoot," Remus said while plopping down next to his fellow Marauder. Sirius pulled the deck of cards from his pocket and they began their game.

James spent over ten minutes trying to get his hair to lie flat, he tried water, gel, spells, really anything he could think of. The bloody comb was now missing at least six bristles, and most of the rest were twisted or almost that. The whole time he chanted 'Do it for Evans! Do it for Evans!' But it still didn't work and his hand was starting to hurt. What the canines found especially funny was that James had the tip of his tongue sticking out between his pursed lips, with his brows furrowed in mind numbing concentration, the whole time, he looked like a real prat!

The other boys had stopped playing cards about five minutes ago, and instead opted to stand behind their friend to see if he was making any progress, but none at all as far as they could see. After less than a minute Sirius had buried his face in the werewolf's shoulder trying to stifle his giggle fit. While Remus had puffed out his cheeks, trying to hold his breath hoping that would stop him from laughing at his friend's desperately hilarious situation. But soon his cheeks began to redden and he had to breath and when he did all hell broke lose.

As Sirius heard Remus laughing let his barking laughter out, and it echoed all through the bathroom. Both boys had soon fallen to the floor holding their sides, to try and stop it from hurting but it didn't work because they couldn't stop the torturous laughing.

"Forget this! It's not working! It's just not worth it! I'm completely hopeless! I hope the two of you are happy!" James creamed throwing the abused comb into the air. When he did so the two boys in the room started to laugh even harder. James was getting mad so he picked up the little blue comb and threw it at Remus, and it hit him right in between the eyes. Sirius stopped laughing for a millisecond before pointing at Remus and falling back on the floor now rolling with laughter. A little red bump was all the evidence left that the young man had been hit.

"Hey! It's not my fault your a walking circus act!"

"Shut up, Sirius!" Both James and Remus yelled, indignantly.

"Oh fine, you babies! But you must admit that was funny!" They both ignored him, as James asked Remus a question.

"What's a circus?"

"A place where freaks, and animals parade around entertaining muggles," Remus explained shortly, while rubbing his sore forehead.

"I guess I should take that to offense, but it's true!" James yelled pathetically.

"Oh, shut up you prat! Just go ask her out, how could she say no the someone as handsome and as charming as you?" Sirius said confidently.

"Really?" James said hopefully.

"Yep! There is no way! You have got it going on!" Sirius screamed.

"Yeah.. Yeah I do! How could I anyone deny me!" James yelled, ignoring all the other times Lily had turned him down. James shoved his hand in his hair and made a mess of it again, or at least more of a mess.

"GO JAMES!" Sirius hollered.

"GO ME!" With that James saluted the boys and walked from the bathroom.

Sirius turned to Remus and grinned.

"I think I went a little overboard with that one," he said with a mischievous glint in his smoky gray eyes.

"A little bit, yeah."

"Well, at least this should be interesting!" Remus shook his head, and muttered something about this being a true disaster. But the two followed not far after James.

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

"No," she said flatly. The young red head was clutching two books to her chest as she turned to go the library. James looked utterly shocked.

"But you said-" James said pointing at Sirius, but he was cut off by a strong pat on his back. And before James could utter anther syllable Sirius interrupted him again.

"Shot down, once again, eh? Sorry, mate!" Sirius said in an overly cheerful voice, he was trying to hold back more laughter.

"Better luck next time!" Peter said, who had joined the group just before they caught up with Lily.

"Shut up, Peter," James said while turning around to follow Lily to the library. They could swear they heard him mumbling 'Do it for Evans,' under his breath the whole way.

"What did I say?" Peter asked with a confused look on his round face. Sirius just slung an arm over his should and turned them both turned them to the common room, Remus smiling behind them.

"What a prat,"mumbled Remus, having no clue which friend he was talking about.

"What did you say, you wanker?" He said in good humor, while grinning like an alley cat.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Padfoot. By the way, do you have any idea where I can find a new comb?" They all burst out laughing, except Peter, who had no idea what they were talking about.

* * *

_**The End!**_

_Hope you liked! Please review, it will make me o-so happy! And make you feel all the better about yourself knowing you cheered me up on such an awful day as today._


End file.
